With constant development of the ground fault circuit interrupter industry, people have an increasingly high demand for the usage safety of ground fault circuit interrupters, desiring that during the use of a ground fault circuit interrupter, when the interrupter comes to the end of its life and it has already lost its protective functions or its parts and accessories fail and do not work, the user can be reminded in a prompt manner to replace it with a new product. However, currently in the market, no ground fault circuit interrupter has been seen with the capacity to issue an alarm or prompt signal.
Also, electromagnetic ground fault circuit interrupters that have appeared on the market usually control whether the interrupters have any power output by controlling energization/de-energization of its internal electromagnetic coils. When a ground fault circuit interrupter has power output, once the electromagnetic coil fails and does not work normally, the user will not be able to cut off the power output of the ground fault circuit interrupter that has already failed.
Most of the electromagnetic ground fault circuit interrupters that have appeared on the market do not have the function of preventing wiring errors. During an installation, if the installer erroneously connects the output end of an interrupter as an input end to live and null power lines, the interrupter will not provide de-energization (tripping) protection against a leak electricity accident during power supply, and may mislead the user to continue to use the interrupter in an atmosphere of safe use; in case of a failure, it will be very difficult to avoid harm and thus not being able to provide protection.